In His Kiss
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: This is a song fix for Lunar Silver! The song is It's in his kiss by Betty Everett. Raven finds out, with the help of some naughty emoticlones, exactly how Beast Boy feels about her. BBXRAE!


**This is a songfic requested by lunar silver!**

**Disclaimer: I no own song or the teen titans!**

Raven had had a long day! Her emotions were on the loose and it was seriously messing with her head! She felt like her head was splitting (probably a side effect of her emotions getting out), and she was not thinking rationally. At this point she knew one thing and one thing only...

IT WAS ALL BEAST BOY'S FAULT!

He had been treating her like a princess, and it made her emotions think that have them the right to do as they pleased!

No matter if he may or may not have pretty eyes and a nice smile...But that's not the point! The point was that it was his fault...everything was his fault!

"Beast Boy!" Raven's scream echoed through the tower as she stamped towards the commons room.

Boy was he in trouble!

* * *

Beast Boy was sleeping on the couch when her shriek pierced his sensitive eardrums. He was up in about 10 seconds flat, running to the source of the problem.

Or at least he tried to.

The green Titan ran 3 steps only to run into a slender object...Raven! Both titans tumbled down to the floor. Beast Boy on his back and Raven on his stomach. Raven stared into his eyes only to see a deep love reflected back to her.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain rose-colored emotion began to play a song...

* * *

'Does he love me, I wanna know

How can I tell if he loves me so

Both titans heard the music at the same time. Raven put her hood up so no one could see her blush. Beast Boy knocked it down again so he could see his beautiful face. Raven was confused. Did he love her? Or was the song just getting to her?

Raven stared into his green eyes. Although he always acted so happy, his eyes were always dark and pain-filled. He was always hiding behind a goofy mask, so no one would have to know of the hardships he's had to endure.

(is it in his eyes) Oh no, you'll be deceived

(is it in his eyes) Oh no, he'll make believe

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss (that's where it is, oh yeah)

Beast Boy tucked a piece of hair behind Raven's ear. He leaned forward and Kissed her forehead. His face was full of nothing but love and adoration.

(or is it in his face) Oh no, it's just his charm

(in his one embrace) Oh no, that's just his arm

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss (that's where it is)

Oh oh, it's in his kiss (that's where it is)

Beast Boy moved his hands to Raven's waist. Raven wrapped hers around his neck. Could this song be what they need?

'_Does he love me?' _Raven asked herself. She was afraid to let him in. She was allowed to show some positive emotions now, but she was just too scared. All her life bad things happened whenever she tried to show her feelings.

Oh oh oh, kiss him and squeeze him tight

And find out what you wanna know

If it's love, if it really is

It's there in his kiss

Beast Boy leaned in trying to kiss her. Was she really going to let him do this? What about all of the blonde bimbos he's always with? She's nothing compared to them. She knew what she had to do.

"You better not be playing with me..." Raven warned.

(how 'bout the way he acts) Oh no, that's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss (that's where it is)

Oh yeah, it's in his kiss (that's where it is)

"Just go with it, Rae." Beast Boy whispered. He then captured her lips with his own. It was like magic for Raven. She had never experienced anything quite like it. She started to kiss back only to hesitate. Could she really trust him?

Whoa oh oh, kiss him and squeeze him tight

And find out what you wanna know

If it's love, if it really is

It's there in his kiss

One by one her emotions started flooding back into her head. Voices were telling her to kiss back, but she just wasn't sure if she should. That is until one specific voice spoke up. It was her most timid emotion...

"I trust that he won't hurt us..." The voice whispered. Right away Raven knew that she could trust him. She began to kiss Beast Boy back. He smiled against her lips just as the song ended.

(how 'bout the way he acts) Oh no, that's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss (that's where it is)

Oh yeah, it's in his kiss (that's where it is)

Oh oh, it's in his kiss (that's where it is)

"So...does this mean you like me?" Raven asked timidly after they broke apart for air.

"Well it was in my kiss." Beast Boy smirked.

"Yo! BB what are you doing to Rae?!" Cyborg screamed as he walked into the room.

"He was showing me how much he loves me." Raven said monotonously.

Needless to say, Cyborg could be found malfunctioning next to the couch for the next week.

**So how it? I hoped you liked it Lunar Silver!**


End file.
